1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing a thin film magnetic head.
2. Related Background of the Invention
There is conventionally known a method of producing a thin film magnetic head, comprising the steps of: forming a lower magnetic pole layer; forming a recording gap layer on the lower magnetic pole layer; forming an upper magnetic pole layer in a part on the recording gap layer; and ion beam etching the lower magnetic pole layer, the recording gap layer, and the upper magnetic pole layer so that the width (hereinafter, referred to as the width of the lower magnetic pole layer) of the lower magnetic pole layer on the medium facing surface in the track width direction may agree with that (hereinafter, referred to as the width of the upper magnetic pole layer) of the upper magnetic pole layer on the medium facing surface in the track width direction (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 3349925).